


Footprints Among the Graves

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Graveyard Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Serial Killers, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Have I Done, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Hux is a serial killer who has taken Kylo under his wing. At one point Kyle had been one of Huxs targets but Hux decided to keep him after one fun night in a Graveyard that has now been dubbed their 'fun spot' to go. Much to Kylos surprise Hux gives up his reign of power just a bit to really enjoy his lover.





	Footprints Among the Graves

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooo sorry this is honestly a Dumpster Fire but I hope you all like it!

“They’ll call our crimes a work of art.” Hux smiled as he kissed Kylo, smearing blood on Kylos’ cheek. “Such a perfect night and you make me so happy.”

“Do you think they’ll ever catch us?” Kylo kisses Hux back and smiles as he finishes tying the last wire. He steps back to admire their work, the man before them splayed open with hooks and wire. His heart also splayed open within his chest, the petals of purple Orchids filling his sockets and mouth. Soft red Calilla Lillies sprouting from the mans’ open heart.

“They’ll never catch us alive, that I can promise you my darling, I would never let them separate us.” Hux smiled softly again pulling Kylo in for another kiss. His knife still held tightly in his hand, the artist proud of his work and his apprentice who was following his orders.

Kylo gave a dopey smile as Hux pulled away. “I’m glad I make you happy. Does this mean I get a treat tonight?” He perked up, straightening up as he moved to his knees. He gave a cute playful smile a glimmer of hope in his eye. 

Hux smirked, “Oh my, is my little pet wanting something, hmmm, Some special treatment?”

Kylo nodded and bit his lip. “Please, we can even go to our favorite place, in the moonlight under the awning of that mausoleum where we first met and had sex? Such an odd request but oh fuck was it hot.” 

Hux chuckled, “to be honest I was just looking for a quick fuck and kill but damn you gave me so much more, you’re such a good boy and such a good listener, you follow orders so well baby. Let us go then before we lose too much of our ‘play time’.” Hux gave Kylo a quick kiss before grinning and collecting his duffle bag that carried everything he needed. “Come on pet.”

Kylo took the duffle bag as it was held out for him to take, following the thin framed man like a lost puppy. Hux was giddy at how well trained Kylo had become since they first met, back then Kylo was an edgy little shit who didn’t follow the rules. Though that night Kylo had proven to Hux he could listen that he could follow an order and do as he was told. 

Kylo would find himself happily in Huxs’ grasp after that night. Constantly soothing the possessive read head as others ogled him or made lewd gestures at him. Heaven forbid anyone ever try to touch him, Hux would certainly lose his shit and the person would be dead whether it was night or day. Kylo belonged to Hux and no one else. As they neared the graveyard Kylo enjoyed the crisp fall air and the sound of the leaves crunching under their footsteps. Once the mausoleum came into view Kylo couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. 

“Getting excited back there my beautiful beast, my grinning wolf?”

Kylo chuckled as the words were said, his grin growing. “I’m always excited when I have my red fox by my side, or under me.” Soon he yelped as his back hit the ground, Hux was on top of him, straddling him while pinning him down, eliciting a moan from his lips as his lover ground against him.

“Still haven’t learned after all this time that I will still pin you?” Hux leaned forward and kissed Kylo before biting and tugging on his bottom lip. “My big strong wolf and yet you let yourself get attacked by something as small as myself, is it possible you enjoy this a bit too much?”

Kylo whined at the loss of contact but knew what to do once Hux was standing again. He knew promptly to remove his clothes, letting Hux drink in his moon soaked skin. Next he would undress Hux kissing him in various places and treating him like a princess. He set down his coat on the steps of the mausoleum so they wouldn’t hurt Huxs knees. Soon Kylos ass landed on those steps followed by his very hungry lover, straddling Kylos wide hips. Kylo marveled at how prepared Hux always seemed, it was like he knew these things were going to happen.

Hux leaned forward as he grabbed Kylos’ cock and lined the tip with his furled hole, a hiss escaping his lips as he sank down onto Kylo. Hux reveled in the pain and pleasure he was receiving, he had never had a partner who had the girth or length Kylo did, he might as well be stuffing himself with a Summer sausage. 

Kylo let out a low groan, “Fuck could you be any tighter?”

Hux smirked and rolled his hips eliciting another moan from Kylo before he braced himself on Kylos thighs, slowly pulling off Kylo before dropping down onto the larger man’s cock, both of them crying into the night air as Hux kept up his brutal but steady pace. Kylo placed his hands on Huxs hips and kept them there as he was usually told to do.

“Fuck babe you’re so perfect…” Kylo managed to say before another groan tore through him, his hips rolling to meet Huxs bounces and boy was it driving Hux crazy, he couldn’t seem to get enough of his partner. Kylo whined as his partner pulled off completely. “Hux..what the?”

Hux swallowed his pride in that moment and got on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder at the shocked man. “Kylo, please…fuck me.”

Kylo practically pounced on the opportunity of dominating Hux, he had never allowed this before and Kylo wasn’t about to deny himself the chance. Nipping softly at Huxs neck, Kylo lined himself up with Huxs hole and pressed into the man as a feral growl tore from his lips. The noise Hux made was music to his ears. 

After a few slow agonizing thrusts into his mate, Kylo gripped Huxs hips and began to fuck Hux rough and hard grunting as Hux was moaning and crying out his name every now and again. Sure they had switched from time to time but Kylo had never seen Hux submit in such a manner, usually the red head was feisty but right now he was screaming for kylo, even backing into Kylos thrusts eager to be filled.

“K-Kylo, please…can you choke me some?”

Kylos eyes went wide at the request, he pulled Hux up causing the smaller mans’ back to arch some as he lightly choked Hux and railed into him. Kylo could only imagine how this would look to someone passing by, the thought alone making the heat build in his groin. He was taken by surprise when Hux suddenly clenched around him and cried out, cum splattering across Huxs stomach and on the ground. 

Kylo groaned as Hux mindlessly moved his hips enticing the bigger man to cum inside him. As his thrusts became uneven Kylo began to plant kisses across Huxs shoulders before biting down as he came inside Hux, catching himself so he didn’t collapse on the man below him. 

As they got ready to leave Kylo gave Hux a kiss, “I love you, but why did you clean up your little mess?”

Hux gave a small smile, “It’s best not to be rude my pet after all it’s better to only leave footprints among the graves.”


End file.
